Episode96
The End is Nigh! We picked things up in Block one of the final day after our previous bout of some seriously unmitigated you-know-what. We spent the rest of our disrupted Block doing some good old fashioned 'roleplaying' by speaking to the Progenitors and the G'neer Faithful in the aftermath of the interrupted Ritual. The Progenitors were pretty shaken up, it seemed like the Reaver darkness attack on the Orb had started to mess with the personalty balance between their Host Ids and Progenitor Egos? This was manifesting itself as each of them having one of their various personality traits being amplified and exaggerated, but once we talked some sense into Ophillious he was able to calm the rest of them down and assured us that he would have them ready to go for another Ritual at the start of the next Block. The faithful were also pretty shaken up by the proceedings, but we did a big group beguile, (go 'Slick' Pete!) note: Pete added +1 to the epic 80 to Beguile lead by you-know-who, and got them whipped back into 'miracle shape' as well. We also talked to 01 on the Ark, ensuring that he had not been compromised by the Reavers. Everything there looked OK though, so Pete and 01 had a nice Robot / Master(?) bonding moment, (in which 01 made a number of comments to Pete that anyone else might have found concerning), then asked that we return at the start of Block 3, as he "had a surprise for us". In Block Two we casually, but not too casually, headed over to the Reaver Proto-Galaxy to make a new Gate. With some hopefully epic Luck Saves, we seemed to have picked an out of the way enough spot to start collapsing stars in, and the were no Reavers in evidence anywhere in the vicinity. There was a bit of excitement when, part way through the Block, (with Pete having the target star, you know, half-collapsed!), 01 Tachyoned in to mention that a Reaver assault force, (including a Reaver-Planet!), had just attacked and destroyed an out of the way Star Gate back in the Alpha Quadrant. He estimated that if another 2 Gates in the region were destroyed it would be enough to blow a hole in out Gate-Net, allowing any Reavers inside the 'dark-zone' to survive our intended upcoming Reaverpocolypse! There was a fairly heated debate among the Group as to whether we needed to interrupt what we were currently working on to go and deal with the situation personally, (including the ever popular "Split the Party' option), but we decided that the Reaver Proto-Galaxy Gate and Kiwi's prototype for the 'Don't let the Progenitors take over the Galaxy Device' were too important, and besides, Pete would still have a couple of 3-Hour Blocks left to build another Gate, if required. We still needed to deal with the rogue Gate-Destroying band of Reavers though, so, with heavy hearts, we may have kind of sort of mentioned to 01 that it sure would be a shame if he were to overload the Gates and destroy them in a ginnat cataclysmic Gate-Energy explosion the next time the Reavers attacked, (even if this would mean certain casualties in the inhabited Systems the Gates were located in). Following our totally not advice, merely a possibly suggested course of action, 01 overloaded the next Gate that was attacked, destroying 41% of the Reaver Fleet, (unfortunately the Reaver-Planet was not among them). No word on the friendly casualties at this time. Predictably, the Reavers continued their assault, attacking once every hour, but when 01 detonated the next Gate we were incredibly lucky, and all of the Reavers, including the planet sized one, were annihilated! The Carnage was extreme though, so friendly causalities were likely high. We had succeeded in stopping this latest assault from afar, but lost three Gates total, which was enough to mess up our miracle coverage, so Pete would in fact need to build a new one to compensate, (yay three-Hour Blocks!). The good news was that the Reaver Planet responsible for the destruction was, as it turned out, in fact a rival of Yaw's, so hopefully he won't get the same idea until too late? In Block Three we did the 'big trouble' end days miracle, for, (less than), 1,500 'Light Points' each, (since Pete was busy working on the new Star-Gate this Block, so his level 30 Orb-Lore was not available to pump it up to its full strength). Also, because of his Trasdimensional Block schedule constantly putting him out of sync with the rest of the Multiverse, Pete was not able to get to the meeting with 01 to find out what the 'surprise' was. Fortunately 01 was still willing to share still at the start of Block 4, gifting Pete with a replacement Deployable Cover Robot, and dispensing some kind of 'Upgrade Packages' out for Buddy and Mr. Broken. In Block Four we did another Star-Miracle, (again without Pete, who was at this point half way across the galaxy collapsing another Star - Thanks for the lift Kiwi!). This time the focus was to Veil-Gaze blast the Reaver fleet in orbit around NoJ's all-space zone, hopefully enough to distract them long enough for the Not Original Joe to use whatever crazy Transdimensional Reactor he has built to push back against the Multiverse and warp fate into moving the Convergence ahead again, hopefully catching Yah and his legions of evil off guard and leaving them no Blocks to react! As luck would have it, the Reaver Fleet had reformed into a single target when we moved to hit them, massing up and proceeding through a space-tear, (to regroup with Yah's main forces it appeared?). Oz rolled a critical luck save for the Party, which ensured that few survived, as our beam blasted right through the Reaver space-tear and straight into Yaw's backyard! We got a glance through the gate with Kiwi's Godsight, and saw that he was massing a huge amount of Reavers for some kind of big attack. Likely, he is preparing for the end as well. With the respite we bought NoJ, he was able to expand his all-space zone and pushed the Convergence forward by 6 hours, (just as the Prophecy foretold!). The Convergence is in two hours! That's where we called it for the night. 66 Generic 11 Academic for the Loggers Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk